Crave
by Fire-Playing Player
Summary: Welcome to Deadman Wonderland...where reality is made to be unfair and unjust, no matter how twisted.


**(A/N: (Copyright) Storyline and characters belong to Fire-Playing Player **

**(Copyright) all _Naruto _characters (unfortunately) belong to Kishimoto. **

**(Copyright) all _Blood+ _characters (unfortunately) belong to Junichi Fujisaku. **

**(Copyright) all _Deadman Wonderland _( unfortunately) characters belong to Jinsei Kataoka. This is a triple crossover fanfic that is in progression since does not have a triple crossover button. Enjoy. ;p) **

**Chapter One**

By the end of fourth period, Naruto's buzz from that morning's coffee had long since worn off. He yawned, fast approaching crash and burn territory and shifted in his seat as Mr. Sato droned on and on about Dante's Inferno, thus, thou, and yea verily. He traced and retraced the looping spiral design he'd all but ground into the front of his orange notebook.

"And with that," Mr. Sato said finally snapping closed his ultrathick teacher's copy of the text, cueing the rest of the class to follow suit with a unanimous thunk, " we'll continue into further discussion on Monday."

Naruto straightened in his seat, brushed his spiked blonde hair, and shut his own book with relish. He heard a song, eerie, airy that carried over. It was an inhuman song.

"But hold on, hold on," he said above the rustling and scarping of chairs. He raised both hands and lowered them through the air, as if such a motion somehow held the power to still the room and reinstate the literature-inspired stupor he'd managed to cast over all.

_This song is... _

He looked out the third story window. Someone was floating there, dressed in a red-striped skintight body-suit wearing a porcelain mask.

"Mr. Sato...!"

Too late.

The windows exploded.

Glass broke and shattered, spitting tiny pebbles in all direction as something huge came crashing through the opening and landed in a heap in the middle of the viewing room. Naruto blacked out when that heap punched him in the face. Then nothing.

When he came to, the room was dark. It was eerily quiet and still, like a cemetery. As he got on his hands and knees, he slid in something thick and coppery smelling. Lifting up his hand he realized with horror—this was blood. He turned around to see if everyone was okay, wondered who the hell that stranger was floating outside. Naruto gaped at the grisly sight in front of him, bent over, dry heaved twice, then lost his lunch. His arm was bleeding.

The smell of blood and vomit made his skin go pale.

The bodies of his classmates lay in mangled heaps—their throats and limbs missing, their abdominal cavities gutted, with huge hunks of torn flesh—were scattered across the ground. Mouths were still frozen open in silent screams, gums and tongues picked away. Only one skull still had eyes left in it, which were open and glassy and stared at him.

He felt a hand wrap around his throat and came face to face with the stranger in the porcelain mask. The lower half of their mask revealed their mouth, which was curved in a sinister grin. A scream was stuck in his throat.

_Scream...damn it...scream...scream! Uzumaki please- _

He felt twin pricks of pain shoot into his throat. He went stock still against the monster, feeling his blood—his life source—being drained away. The demon inside of him thrashed and thrashed about inside of him. Glimpses of his life flashed before his eyes. He was a child playing by himself while other children had friends. Their parents came to get them while he had none.

Adults looking at him as though he were a demon, wishing he were dead. Him in his room crying.

_Now...I'm going to die...like this...no one to care for me...I guess it's...better...this...way...I... _

Suddenly he was cradled in her arms, her breath hot against his face. She had picked up the small shard of glass that had been sitting on the floor beside her heel, and cut a thin line on her palm. She brought her bleeding hand up to Naruto's mouth.

"Drink." She ordered. "I will tell you when to stop."

Naruto nodded, even as the nauseating smell of blood filled his head. He gave a tentative lick, and the coppery flavor made him want to vomit. His stomach churned as he gulped the thick liquid, and he let out a gargled choke as it streamed down his throat.

"Stop." And he did so willingly, pulling away hastily. She wiped the blood from his lips and there was an amused flicker in her eyes. She brushed her nose against his cheek and he shivered. "Very good."

His body racked with spasms. He gave out a cry as he felt the bones in his body break, reform, then shift under his skin. He roared in pain—the fox inside of him shrieked as though it were being engulfed in flames. Naruto heard the throaty giggling of the stranger before blacking out again.

When he came to for the third time, he was in a hospital bed. A nurse hovered over him before leaving. He couldn't remember how he got here or else for that matter. Where had he gone this morning? School...he was suppose to go to school. He checked himself for injuries. There weren't any.

_What is this? _

"Are you Uzumaki Naruto?"

A man in a beige uniform flashed his badge at him. Naruto nodded. This couldn't go well. He turned, seeing a newspaper. The words on the front page hovered in his mind. He snatched the article and read it.

**ASUKA HIGHSCHOOL MASSACRE **

21 high-school students were brutally murdered by seventeen-year old Uzumaki Naruto.

_What kind of sick joke is this? There's no way I would... _

He stopped reading, balling it up and throwing it across the room. Cuffs were slapped onto his wrist. He was in a daze. He didn't hear the man telling him he was the primary suspect in the high-school massacre. Right now he wasn't even aware of his surroundings. They led him down the hallway. This didn't make sense. He'd killed his entire classmates—he couldn't remember because...he didn't do it. He may have hated them but he wouldn't have killed them. That wasn't like him at all.

Suddenly, he remember a singing voice. The air had vibrated with the musical notes. He'd heard that song before so many times. But why couldn't he remember it?

_Why...I didn't do anything. Please...someone has to believe me. I don't have any wounds...but I remember my arm bleeding. There's not even a scar on me. _

"...death."

He blinked. "Death?"

"We hereby sentence Uzumaki Naruto to death on account of numerous, though unusual pieces of evidence."

_You've got to be kidding me... _

Naruto's vision burned with tears. The bus to his prison bumped on the road. He stared across the other people in the moving bus. He bit down on his lip, the blood dropping onto the palm of his hand. His face showed no emotion, only grim emotion.

He marched inside when the bus stopped. His eyes spanned across of what he believed to be a Gothic mansion. He recalled the swarm of cops and reporters who had filled his room before he was hauled into court, given the death penalty.

That gave him the uniform of the prison, slapped a neck-brace around his neck and shoved him into lineup. He stood perfectly erect, ignoring the murmur of voices. The corridor was cold. A uniformed woman paced up and down the lines, her voice one of authority. He heard voices then, but no one was speaking. It was all in his head.

_That mass murderer from Asuka high-school. _

_Damn, why do we have to be stuck here with something like _that. 

_He even killed his friends. _

Naruto balled his fists.

_But it wasn't me. They weren't even my friends...but I swear I didn't... _

Makina continued speaking. "Though many of you probably already know...Deadman Wonderland, where you are now, is a unique prison. A unique monitoring system that comes with complete public operation, unification of the prison and detention areas. And tourism in effect for reviving Tokyo. We are in a business using shows and attractions run by you, the inmates. That is all. Any questions?"

_She's a G. How the hell did I know that?! _

"What's your bra size?"

"I'm a G," she said.

"Your bags have the bare requirements for your life here. Now, those necklets of yours..."

Naruto stopped a cart before it could run him over. He dropped his bag. A young man with sandy brown hair in the same prison uniform poked his head from behind the cart.

"My bad. Are you alright?"

He crouched and picked up something. Naruto snatched his wrist. "Give that back."

"_What are you talking about?" _

Naruto gripped harder, hearing the bone in the man's arm shatter. He screamed. Naruto let go, the piece of candy rolling to him. When Naruto rose to his full height, Chief Makina, without warning—slashed the young man across the chest. Crimson burst in a jet spray.

Her heel stomped on his head.

"That necklet acts as an ID, a stunner. And has all sorts of safety measures within it. Twisted or not, reality is made to be unfair and unjust. And you swine have no means to escape from reality—from Deadman Wonderland."

The breeze lifted a curtain of dark hair belonging to a young woman. She was singing. It came from her lips, she closed her eyes. This song gave her piece when nothing else would. It made her feel free...for the first time in her life.

She sniffed. "He's here...Naruto."

The cells of Deadman Wonderland reeked of mildew, urine, anxiety, and disease. Naruto sat on his cot, elbows on his knees. He held his head in frustration.

_Why do have to be the only one to go through this? I can't take it anymore dammit! If I'm on death row...get it over with already. _

"I don't even know what I'm thinking... I want to die."

His window shattered, sending pebbles of glass. A body snaked its way inside. She leaped inside, jumping right in front of him. She held the appearance of a teenage girl, small and lithe with fair skin, waist-length raven black hair, blue eyes and nude or rose-colored lips. She wore a black skintight bodysuit decorated with navy blue circles and stripes. Her toes stuck out of her bodysuit, just as her heels. She also wore big white mittens.

She was a beautiful young woman.

"If you want to die... I'll kill you myself!"

She gripped a shard of glass, aiming it for his heart. He got out of the way when she connected with his bed. She blinked in confusion. "But not if you dodge it..."

"Are you crazy!?"

She cuddled up to him, wrapping her arms around his body putting her ear to his chest where his heart was.

"Oh! You don't want to die, silly... says so right here."

"What does that have to do..."

"It has a lot to do with it because...Naruto and Diva are friends."

A faint blush stained his cheeks. "How do you know my name?"

"Long time ago. It's been so long. We promised each other we'd be friends forever and always.

"If we're friends, then why did you try to kill me?"

_Diva...Diva...sounds familiar... _

"C'mon, silly boy."

She squeezed herself through the window. She was waiting fro him to follow her. She yanked his arm. She didn't injure him, much to his surprise. She was stronger than she looked. She had to be around the same age as he was.

"We can't just leave here, Diva."

"What? It's not like we're escaping, that's silly. Besides I'm bored. And you looked interesting. Much more than the other boy."

"Other boy?"

"It's always better to be with a friend. It gets lonely when you have no one to share a thing with," she said softly.

"You don't want to die. You have too much to live for, silly. I'd be sad if you all of a sudden died on me. I need you around. It's a promise. There's something you have to do for me."

A construction helmet hit Naruto in the head. A man with greased back hair holding a shovel sneered at him. He was joined by two others, his goons no doubt.

"How does it feel to be on death row..."

Diva punched the man in the middle. She dodged the fat man's fist, kicking him in the back of the head. She dodged a shovel about to knock her in the back of the head. She kicked the third in the stomach.

"Leave him alone."

_She took them all out! What's this feeling... _

Naruto looked up. He was going to become a pancake if he didn't get the hell out of here. The three guys Diva had knocked out were gaining consciousness. She stepped forward. The giant ball forecast on her.

"_**Diva!" **_

Diva was wrenched from the spot, safely in Naruto's arms. She stared at him as he ran at an incredibly speed that wasn't his own. He stopped. Those men were going to be crushed.

"Those guys..."

Diva removed her glove. She bit her thumb. A bead of blood formed into a line, which became thicker, forming a whip and zig-zagging towards the ginormous metal ball. The blood whip kissed the ball, splitting it into a thousand pieces that shot out like bullets. The debris did little more than scratch the inmates.

"Diva...you..."

Diva put her glove back on. She smiled at Naruto. She burst out laughing. "You should have see the look on your face! You thought you were going to be flattened!"

"I...did not!"

"Yes you did. Silly boy."

_I've been surrounded by things I don't understand...I almost died...I met a strange girl...I don't want to be in this place...yet somehow...Diva...what is she? That power she displayed... _

"I'm hungry..."

"_**Me too!" **_

A girl's voice interrupted them. Naruto stared between her Diva. The other strange girl had snow white hair, pale skin, and red eyes. She wore the exact same outfit as Diva, with the exception of it being white in color with red decoration, a neck-warmer, and brown mittens.

"Shiro, there you are."

"I found Ganta. You find your friend, too?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Shiro wants something in her tummy. We need go eat Diva!"

_This girl is even more strange. She makes Diva look normal! And that's saying something... _

"Well, since Shiro is here, I guess I should be going. I'll see you later Uzumaki Naruto. Try not to get killed."

Diva and Shiro ran together, laughing, pushing each other. Naruto couldn't help but grin. He felt something in his hand. She had given him a note earlier. He opened the small note and read the words: _**Nankurunaisa. **__Live for today, but look forward to tomorrow. Also, don't forget to smile. _


End file.
